Always Watching
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: She watches his from afar, even after she's gone. Afterlife fic.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise.**

**AN - I don't know if I achieved what I was aiming for with this, but hopefully, I did.**

**Written for - Hogwarts Muggle Studies, Assignment 8 - Candor - A story with no dialogue.**

**Written for Disney Character Competition - Kida (Lily Potter Sr) Prompt - Birth **

**Always Watching**

She watches from afar, never able to come closer, never able to help. She doesn't take her eyes away from him, not even for a second. She feels anger, sadness, envy and occasionally happiness. She forgets at times, that she cannot just reach out a hand to touch him, forgets that even when she feels like she's standing right beside him, she is not, and he will never know she's there with him.

She curses her sister, for every harsh word, every moment of neglect, every moment of her son's childhood. He is being brought up by people who do not love him, could never love him the way she does. They do not understand him, nor do they even want to understand him. They bully him, and belittle him. They treat him like a house elf. She had always hoped that her sister could get over her jealousy, but here was the living proof that she hadn't, nor would she ever.

She rejoices when Hagrid arrives. Her son is back in the world he belongs in, back where he should have grown up. Dumbledore will have a lot to answer for where she is concerned, when his decrepit arse finally arrives. Still, she sinks into the joy of the moment her son finds the truth about who he is, and realises that yes, he is special. She always knew he was. She'd known that since his birth.

She fights her fear and keeps her eyes open wide as he fights first a troll, and then later a three headed dog and devils snare. She wants to hold him close and never let any harm come to him, while at the same time, she wants to send him to his room with no desert for putting himself in danger in the first place. She wants to hex Dumbledore for allowing such danger at Hogwarts, while at the same time, she wants to hug him in gratitude for reaching her son in time to save his life.

As the years slowly follow each other, and he finds himself and others in danger, she wants nothing more than to protect him. Acromantula and Basilisks and Dementors, all doing their best to kill her son, and each time, he clings to his life by a thread. She is glad when Sirius arrives, and then wants to strangle him for hurting her son.

She watches as her son finds his Godfather, who really should have been there his whole life, teaching him pranks and driving her mad on a daily basis. She is glad he has him back in his life, but she worries about Sirius' recklessness. She knows he will do what he thinks is right, and she knows he will try to do his best for her son, but she cannot help but believe the bad feeling in her chest that this is going to end badly.

She watches as he faces his biggest challenge yet, and she cries and rages at her helplessness as she watches the love on face when he see's the shadow of her and James come from Voldemort's wand. The year has been hard for him, and she often wonders to herself as she watches him think, just how he handles the pressure being heaped on his shoulders by the entire world.

She is not sure who she wishes to kill more in his fifth year. Dumbledore, for ignoring him when he has never needed the wise words of the Headmaster more in his life. Snape, once her best friend, seeing what her son goes through in his home life and refusing to believe that he is anything less that a clone of James. He's another one she'll be having words with. Sirius, for sulking and moping when Harry needs him, or Harry himself, for sinking into himself and not allowing his friends in to help him.

She cries again, when she watches Sirius fall through the veil. He will be with them shortly, she knows, and she will beat him for leaving his sanctuary and in turn for leaving her son to face things without him. He will join her and James as they watch over him, and she will allow it, because despite everything, she knows in her heart, that Sirius loves her son.

She laughs with James when he finally gets the courage to kiss the girl he wants and she is happy to see him happier than ever. She knows it will not, it cannot last, but she enjoys it while it does. She understands when he breaks up with Ginny, but she wishes it wasn't necessary. Even so, she knows that Ginny will wait for him, and she knows they belong together. It is plain for all to see. That gives her hope.

She is a nervous wreck for the the year following. As much as she loves him, she doesn't want him to join her so soon. It is too early, he is too young. She wants him to join her when he is an old man, with children, and grandchildren and has lived a life of happiness and joy. She knows the odds are slim, but she cannot stop herself from hoping and praying.

When he finds the stone, she feels the pull on her spirit, and she allows it to take her. She stand before him, and he can finally see her. It is strange, being this close to him, but she revels in it. She see's the love in his eyes and she returns it, hoping to take away at least some of his torment. She walks close beside him, and she wants to tell him he will be fine, but she can't. Whatever strength he has found inside will let him do what needs to be done.

He drops the stone, and she fades away, but still remains close by his side. She watches as the green light takes him for a second time. She knows he will return to life, and she has faith in him to do what needs to be done.

When it is over, when he has fulfilled his prophecy, she allows herself a small sigh of relief. He will heal, and he will live, and he will know happiness. She still watches him, but she allows herself to take her eyes away from him occasionally. She allows herself to live her afterlife as she waits to be reunited with him. When he joins her, years and years after that small sigh of relief, she takes him in her arms and holds him close.

She is happy.


End file.
